New Recruit
by runescape
Summary: Golans past tells about Saiyans and what about Gohan what will he do about it all not to mention Rogue
1. Golan has arrived

New Recruit  
  
On a bright and sunny day the x-men were sitting down for lunch when Jean Grey bent her head down and concentrated. " Theirs a new mutant in the area," she said. All the x-men turned and stared. "He or she is a pretty strong mutant with a shield of some sort." Everyone continued eating their lunch as if nothing had happened. Jean stared at them, "Don't you care!"  
  
"Yea sure we do but the mutant probably would end up on our doorstep if we get our way," Evan said. They agreed while Jean shook her head in disgust. Then a very muscular young guy entered the cafeteria looking for a place to sit. Every single girl turned to stare at this guy. He had black hair and nice muscle tone to him. Rogue was amazed at this guy who was only wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Kitty got up and pointed to a seat beside them and turned to them and hissed move. They all did that while the guy just smiled and walked over.  
  
"uh Hey ya'll I'm Golan uh I'm looking for the institute kids." Said Golan unsure of himself. "How'd ya know of the institute" said Rogue. "I was referred their by a Charles Xavier." "We're the ones your looking for" said Scott smiling as he extended his hand. Golan took it and shook while Scott winced in pain as Golan moved his hand back "eh sorry I really can't control my mutant strength" "What exactly is your mutant power except for being able to crush my hand" "Well I can control energy and with that I can fly and shoot random energy blasts." He shrugged, "and I have I have very fast metabolism and have to eat a lot." Everyone's eyes shot to Kurt who smiled as he reached for his second helping. "I also have a tail that helps me balance in flight I guess.." Just then the bell rang as they quickly finished up and they walked to the classes.  
  
At the end of the day.  
  
"Hey Golan do you need a ride" shouted Scott Nah nimbus will take me. Who the hell is nimbus. Golan glanced around and yelled "Nimbus" a cloud flew over and Golan jumped on smiling see ya at the mansion as he flew of.  
  
At the mansion. Charles Xavier looked at his latest recruit and sighed "well first of all I need to think of a code name for you any suggestions" he asked the smiling Golan. Golan Beamed and said "how 'bout energizer sir'' he said. Xavier smiled this kid would be great he said smiling brightly. "Well Energizer welcome to the x-men" Now everyone come and tell energizer your powers. "Scott summers, Cyclops, optic blasts" "Jean Grey telepath and tk" "Rogue mind and power absorption" "Evan Daniels Rapid bone growth spyke" "Kitty Pryde Shadowcat phasing" "Kurt Wagner Nightcrawler teleportation" Golan just stared at them and gasped "I have all your powers except for the rapid bone growth.  
  
Authors note hope you like chapter one 


	2. Danger rooms no sweat

Chapter 2 Authors Note I mean Golan cause I don't want to copy Gohan because to me Gohan's an idiot I do not own any x-men or dbz  
  
Everyone just stared at Golan like he was some alien  
  
" Well bub then lets see what you got" Logan said Danger Room  
  
"Okay bub lets do this simulation here are our enemies your job is to protect those innocent people over their got it."  
  
"Got it but.."  
  
"Start simulation"  
  
There was about 70 mutants coming towards Golan he smiled  
  
"Kaio ken!"  
  
Everyone thing dropped except for the human juggernaut  
  
"Holy shit" Golan went arm to arm with Juggernaut and as everyone watched in amazement Juggernaut fell victim to another Kaio ken.  
  
Golan fell over from exhaustion while everyone stared. He smiled weakly "uh that was my second strongest attack  
  
He smiled at rogue who just stared. 


	3. Fight

Disclaimer: Nothing but Golan-not his moves.  
  
The next day at school  
  
"So that's mah life I really don't know who or where my parents ahre" she looked down with a sigh. "I wish ah had some clue.." While talking Rogue hits Duncan she falls hard. "well, well if it isn't miss small sinister and broody." "oh go." started rogue. Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty and Evan walk up just in time to see Duncan hitting rogue. Golans rage started to boil hard and fast but he spoke coolly to Duncan " If you want a fight try me on for size. I'll give you a fight you won't forget. "Golan what the hell are you doing." "don't worry Jean I won't kill him and I won't use my powers either just to let you know I am a martial arts expert and have many fighting skills."  
  
Later that day " my friends tell me you have gotten the girls in the schools attention.." "Shut the fuck up and lets get this party started" Golan smiled. The x-men and Rogue just stared at Golan as Duncan ran for Golan who was smiling as he caught the first punch and then the second etc.  
  
Golans pov Wow this guy sucks I mean my dad trained me a lot better than this what was I thinking when I challenged this loser to a fight but you got to admit that Rogue is pretty dam hot.  
  
Regular pov Duncan breathing hard "Tired already, fine lets put you out of this misery." Their was a feral glint in his eyes as he kicked Duncan in the stomach and then and as Duncan doubled over hit him with his elbow on a pressure point knocking Duncan out. While everyone just stared in amazement at Golan's strength and agility.  
  
Rogues Pov Wow Golan is really cool but know way would he get caught with me ah'm just a lowly goth oh well there is my other boy friend remy..  
  
Runescape: please r&r I'd really appreciate it Next chapter "past" 


	4. Past

Authors note: Golan's past now you will see why his name is Golan Disclaimer: I wish  
  
'Golan please come to my study' Golan teleported over to the professors study and hung upside down with his tail.  
  
"Now Golan I've noticed that you very secretive and don't talk much But I Know you are a runaway."  
  
"Okay look professor have you ever heard of Dr. Briefs well I'm his grandson." "Dr. Briefs the scientist richest person in the world one of my good friends." "Ya well my father is a saiyan and all, but he died fighting, a couple of years back I've been on the road for 10 months and my powers were growing out of control so I changed my name to Golan which means power of greatness I changed my name from Vegetta jr. to Golan. So technically I'm not a mutant but close I'm ½ a sayain making me and my former Friend Gohan the strongest people alive on the planet but Gohan has gone to the dark side. 


	5. lets go for dinner

Lets go to dinner Authors note: His name is Vegeta jr but he misses his mother and his friend Gohan so he calls himself Golan he is a ½ saiyan and I am Canadian and proud of it so let me write my first fic by myself.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'Golan I have a surprise for you' 'Yes professor' said Golan as he teleported to the professors study. 'how will you like to see your mother and your brother Trunks" "Wow I really do miss mom but I've been gone for a long time and mom will be like all scary an all. So maybe a couple of friends could come over with me so I don't die." " I agree why not Rogue and Kurt to follow you. You should be fine then and as for Rogue you might as well tell her I do believe she likes you back." Golan blushed as he teleported to Kurts rooms Guess what Trip to parents house got to refer to me as Vagetta jr. though cause it's my real name just don't go spreading it just yet though I mean it is so not cool, to be named after my father." "All right trip and in the middle of the school too who else is coming" "Rogue.' On the Plane. "hey Rogue I was sorta wondering if you would sorta go out with me for a while." Vagetta jr. Touched her and fell over hitting the floor hard. Rogue gasped as she saw what he ment Authours note need ideas for at home again. 


End file.
